A Minecraft Story: Cliffstep Saga
by Medlek Mixer
Summary: ¡De vuelta a la acción! Esta vez, Michael y su gente se empeñan en escalar otra aventura. ¿Será esta vez más fácil, ahora que vencieron la muerte? ¿Qué habrá sido de los mobs en sus vidas pasadas, cuando fueron alguna vez humanos? ¿Seguirán apoyando la causa de la raza humana o romperán a traición? Mejor prepara tu equipo de escalada, porque esto sólo se pondrá más empinado.
1. Campamento

No había palabra existente para intentar describir cómo se estaba sintiendo cada uno de los presentes al ver tal acontecimiento. Nadie hallaba modo alguno de explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni el propio Michael entendía qué pasaba. Había matado a un creeper enfrente de todos gracias al estado de veneno, adjudicándoselo con una espada, con borde aserrado, olor putrefacto y brillo verdoso.  
Con una maldita espada.  
Los presentes asaltaron enojados con mil preguntas al pobre de Michael. Incluso Walter quería una buena explicación. Tamaño suceso sólo podía ser obra de brujería. Parecía que el dragón había estado muy ocurrente a la hora de crear a las brujas, spawnearlas y mandarlas a acabar con las personas. Una vez en el overworld, mataban aldeanos y se hacían pasar por ellos. A veces la comunidad lo notaba y eran expulsadas inmediatamente, vagando mayormente en pantanos, entre otros lugares. Los jugadores tenían la mala suerte de encontrarse con ellas en ocasiones y enfrentarlas. Los pueblos de aldeanos y gente les tenían miedo. Por eso pensaban lo peor de Michael, quien estaba siendo rodeado por ellos.  
-Eh, calma todos- irrumpió Winchester, el sacerdote aldeano. Vestía una enorme sotana. A diferencia de los de sus compañeros sacerdotales, su traje era más oscuro y tenía preciosos bordados dorados. Esto le diferenciaba de ellos puesto que era el sacerdote obispo del pueblo. La gente insistía en que Michael era alguien sospechoso.  
-Dejadle algo de respiro- continuó-. Mirad, que le estáis quitando el aire.  
-¿Pero es que no has visto lo que ha hecho?- dijo uno de los presentes.  
-¡Ha usado una espada de bruja! ¡Tiene que serlo!- dijo otro. Hablaban sin saber lo que había pasado en realidad.  
-Esta espada la he hallado. No es mía, se la he arrebatado a unos hombres injustos quienes quisieron acabar conmigo. Me emboscaron en el bosque, así que me vi obligado a pelear. Creo que maté a uno o a dos.  
-Es cierto- dijo Aprile saliendo en su defensa. Algunos se asustaron al verla.  
-Deben creerme. Esta cosa no es mía, no la he fabricado yo, no sé cómo construir una y tampoco soy una bruja, brujo o lo que sea.  
-Tiene razón- dijo aún otro-, nadie podría ser así de malo y al mismo tiempo haberle dado caza al dragón...  
-Por mucho que le haya vencido, a mí no me convencerá- dijo uno de los primeros. La verdad es que se estaba armando un desorden de credibilidad. El aldeano enmudeció. No se lo podía creer.  
-¿Vos habéis hecho eso... ?  
-Nah, no es para tanto- sonrió Michael-. Yo solamente les animé a que lucharan. Estas entidades también ayudaron, es más, fue Euclyde quien le dio el golpe que...  
-No me refiero a eso. Habladme más acerca de estos ladrones.  
Michael reaccionó. Esos hombres estaban llenos de avaricia y soberbia.  
-Y bien, ¿los conoces?  
-Puede decirse que sí.  
-Esto es muy interesante. Por favor acompañadme, me gustaría conversarlo en privado. Y todos vosotros, por favor, inmiscuiros en vuestros propios asuntos. Esto no es lo que creéis. Por mis ojos sacerdotales os digo que el joven Michael no ha hecho mal alguno. Esto no es de vuestra incumbencia.  
Entonces, cada quien se fue lentamente a su casa. Aún era de noche y tenían tiempo, pero nadie siguió con el festejo. El aldeano les invitó a una reunión en su casa y les indicó que ya les explicaría todo. Iban Walter, Adelle y Michael. Una vez estuvieron allí, Aprile se quedó afuera por orden del sacerdote. Éste se sacó su sotana púrpura, entró a la casa, la colocó en el perchero y les ofreció pasar.  
-Venga, sentíos como en vuestra casa.  
Era una de esas casas en las que entras, y tienes poco espacio, con tantos muebles decorativos, flores y demases. Pero era hermosa.  
-Hubo una vez- comenzó el aldeano-, hace no mucho tiempo, un grupo de jugadores que vivían en lo alto de una helada selva montañosa, con niebla y lluvia por todos lados. Nadie sabe cómo se conocieron, pero el caso es que vivían juntos. Se reunían con el propósito de craftear cosas, inventando a veces, malgastando materiales en otras ocasiones, pero lo hacían con determinació como un gran proyecto, una investigación. Cada uno de ellos reunía materiales y entre todos probaban diversas combinaciones en la mesa. Algunos viajaban al Nether para coleccionar recursos valiosos. Otros enfrentaban hordas y hordas de spawners sólo para tener más material usando camas como checkpoints por si algunas veces morían. Todos estos nuevos crafteos eran memorizados en sus mentes y registrados en libros una vez que aprendieron cómo hacerlos. Inventaron la ingeniería redstone. Aprendieron mucho más: alquimia, herrería, crianza y encantamientos. Sabían más que cualquiera de los que vivieron esa época. Nunca hicieron el mal, hasta que uno de ellos murió y no respawneó en su respectiva cama. Pensaron que había recolocado su cama en su cuarto, lo que supuestamente la borraría como punto de spawneo y lo haría aparecer en su punto de spawneo original. Pero cuando les llegó el rumor de que la humanidad ya no podía respawnear, entendieron que en realidad había muerto, y que ellos corrían el...  
Winchester se detuvo. Tomó agua de un vaso y prosiguió.  
-Intentaré daros la versión corta. Se desesperaron, codiciaban sus pertenencias entre ellos y ya nadie más volvió a confiar en la hermandad que tenían. Uno de ellos, queriendo imponerse como líder con malas intenciones propuso elocuentemente asaltar gente, saquear y robar para hacer más fácil la obtención de recursos. Entre ellos habían los que estaban de acuerdo y los que no, quienes eran una minoría de tres personas. Fueron expulsados y sus camas fueron destruidas para que no volvieran si los rumores resultaban falsos. Hoy en día este grupo de griefers viven de lo que matan. Creo que el joven Michael ya se ha encontrado con algunos de ellos.  
-¿Algunos?- preguntó Michael.  
-Así es, el grupo es numeroso, y parece que se dividen y emboscan a la gente, y eso no es lo peor. ¿Saben lo que han descubierto? Una manera de crear cosas nuevas. Cosas imposibles e inimaginables. Una especie de objeto especial que sólo ellos tienen y usan para el mal. Ya han creado un montón de armas peligrosas, como esa espada que tienes allí. Y lo último que quieren crear es una espada diferente, ahora que ustedes han hecho del mundo un lugar mejor matando al Gran Dragón del Fin. Una espada siniestra que asesine e impida el respawneo en la persona en la que se use, y para siempre. Ya que acabaste con algunos de ellos en esos bosques, me es seguro afirmar que eres la única persona que puede derrotarles en su totalidad. Por eso quiero pedir tu ayuda. Esto es algo que debe ser consultado con el aldeano anciano, pero estoy confiado en que dirá que vayas y pelees. Solamente faltaría tu disposición...  
Michael no se explicaba cómo es que el aldeano tenía tanto conocimiento al respecto, pero eso era lo de menos. Quería ir y pelear. No, eso no. Quería hacer justicia. Quería saber cuáles eran esos crafteos imposibles. Quería enfrentarles, no importando cuántos serían. Le valía lo mismo si ninguno de sus amigos querría ir a luchar. Quería hacerles pagar. Quería...  
-Iré. Si es necesario, iré solo...  
Adelle le tomó ambas manos, siendo Michael sacado de sus pensamientos. Adelle podía fácilmente ver ira en la cara de su compañero y saber todo lo que pensaba.  
-Ni de chiste- dijo Adelle. El aldeano le observó esperando que tuviera argumentos con base sólida. Michael estaba algo desorientado.  
-¿Qué haces, Adelle?  
-Michael no va a ningún lado. No solo, al menos. ¿O creen acaso que podrá derrotar a esos bribones sin nuestra ayuda? Ni hablar. Walter y yo estamos en esto.  
-Es cierto- respondió Walter-, ¿cuándo hemos ido a explorar el mundo separados, sin nosotros mismos? Si vas, te acompañaremos.  
Cegado por el enojo, Michael recordó que no estaba solo en el mundo. Que no tenía que ir sin sus amigos. Se sintió como si los estuviera traicionando sin saberlo.  
-La verdad es que yo veo esto más como una misión personal, si vas acompañado de esta gente, vuestra sed de justicia sería saciada a medias.  
-No- dijo Michael a la defensiva-, iré con mis amigos, con los mobs que están afuera, con Euclyde y con quien quiera ir.  
El aldeano soltó una risa inconforme. Se levantó y les invitó a la salida.  
-Es decisión vuestra. Iremos con el anciano y lo consultaremos.  
Hacía nada que le habían visto el rostro a la muerte. Quién sabe qué era lo que les impulsaba a seguir luchando. Iban Aprile, Brian el esqueleto, el zombie, las arañas, los slimes, Eric el creeper grande, Winchester (quien conocía el camino), Walter, Adelle y Michael. Euclyde había desistido, pero nadie se lo reprochaba, porque era entendible.  
Era de madrugada. El aldeano líder les dio la aprobación y una vez que se armaron partieron a la entrada. Michael llegó, respiró hondísimo y entusiasmado.  
Estaba listo. 


	2. Cueva

Michael y el cuantioso grupo emprendió el viaje. El sol apenas salía, pero decidieron partir rápido. Quién sabe cómo es que los ladrones lo habían hecho para crear ese tipo de armas mortíferas, pero ya estaban investigando eso. Pensaba en esto mientras aún tenía la pequeña espada verde, cada vez que oscilaba su brazo, espada en mano. La solía mirar con cierta rabia. No podía decir porqué, pero sentía que esa espada no debía siquiera existir, pese a que parecía tener bastante utilidad. Lo peor era que estaban creando algo mucho peor, y quién sabe qué otras armas y herramientas devastadoras podrían fabricarse.  
De camino fueron esquivando zombies quemándose al tiempo que salía el brilante sol.  
-¿Les puedo hacer blanco?- dijo Brian. Walter aún yendo hacia adelante volteó la cabeza y le respondió.  
-Hermano, nadie te lo impide.  
-Tampoco se lo han ordenado- dijo Michael. Walter no se lo tomó muy bien.  
-Bueno, sólo intentaba distraerme un rato de camino al sitio. ¿Es cierto que son varios kilómetros?  
-Oh, sí que lo son- dijo Winchester-, exactamente unos quince, desde el centro de vuestra ciudadela.  
-¿Quince, en serio? ¿Lo ves? ¡Es un camino larguísimo! ¡Terminaré aburrido una barbaridad!  
-Es un viaje serio- repuso Michael-, no nos vamos de campamento.  
-Déjale, no seas tan rudo con él- le dijo Adelle. No quería que la cosa acabara en discusión.  
Michael suspiró, y le dio la orden a Brian, quien con una sonrisa malvada acabó con dos zombies disparando a la cabeza sin fallar. No pudo lograr más, puesto que en lo que se les fue la innecesaria discusión, la mayoría de los zombies se había extinguido.  
-Diantres...  
-Ánimo, seguro que en el camino te entretendrás con otros mobs- dijo el slime pequeño. El esqueleto le esbozó una sonrisa flaca, bajó sus brazos y siguió caminando algo resignado.  
-Muy bien, todos, concentrémonos en el camino, ¿les parece?- dijo Michael, quien de inmediato notó a Walter haciendo completamente caso omiso a sus instrucciones, alejándose buscando carbón al aire libre.  
-El día se nos va a alargar- dijo Adelle. Michael, yendo a escarmentar a Walter, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?  
-No... Para nada...  
-Ya lo ves, nadie te está presionando. Le puedo decir yo a los jueces, si lo prefieres.  
-Mira, sé que ganaré, pero el sólo pensar que todos esperan a que gane me pone de nervios... ¿Qué pasa si llegase a perder... ?  
-¿Era eso? No dejes que la paranoia te ciegue. Sólo ve y haz lo que sabes, ¿eh? Y aún si desistes de registrarte, no te preocupes de lo que la gente espere. Yo te apoyaré, sea lo que sea que elijas.  
-Oh... Gracias...

Anduvieron un buen rato más. Tenían tanta provisión de comida como para entrenar en un spawner y subir hasta cincuenta niveles desde cero por cada uno, lo que era como para que no se preocuparan. Cuando oscureció, Winchester se acercó a Michael, le dijo algunas palabras, y éste se dirigió al grupo.  
-Pasaremos la noche aquí. Cavaremos un refugio y dormiremos. Nada de minerales ni...  
Michael quedó helado. Brian le estaba apuntando en la cabeza. No supo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó inmóvil.  
-... Brian... ¿Qué... estás... ?  
-¡Apártate!  
Michael se apartó, y pasando zumbado bastante cerca de su cara el flechazo se lo llevó un creeper que intentó planear una bonita emboscada sin lograrlo. Al verle, todos se alteraron. Los mobs se llevaron la peor parte del susto, puesto que hasta donde tenían entendido, ahora con la muerte del dragón solamente los humanos podían respawnear. Michael, con sus fríos reflejos saltó hacia donde el creeper había caído, y lo aún más. Sacando su arco encantado, le apuntó.  
-Eh, no te atrevas a dar otro paso, ¿me oíste?  
-¡Eso ni pensarlo!- recibió como respuesta. Michael se vio obligado a dispararle, lo que fue más que suficiente para derribarle. El cuerpo inerte en el piso soltaba humo.  
-Por eso es que debemos tener cuidado y no andar con tonterías- le dijo Michael a su amigo-, ya que podríamos tener serios problemas. Ah, y Brian, oye. Bien hecho. Pero para la próxima, intenta no apuntarme directamente, ¿sí? Por un segundo... este, pensé...  
-¿Qué? ¿Que iba a dispararte? A ver... te voy a aclarar dos cosas. Primero, soy un mob hostil, es cierto. Tengo ordenado matarles. Pero gracias a esta cosa- dijo acariciando a Aprile-, ya no sigo más al que era mi jefe actual, al que por cierto ustedes mataron, lo que me hace libre.  
Michael se puso atento a oírle. No sabía que había querido decir con eso de que el dragón era su jefe actual. Pensaba si acaso los hostiles se comandaban por rangos, lo que significaba probablemente que Brian tenía aún otros jefes en una escala jerárquica.  
-Y segundo, me parece que ustedes ya pueden respirar tranquilos. Pueden respawnear, lo que les hace la vida mucho más fácil. Ah, es cierto, como ustedes nacieron en la época del Hardcore, no le han tomado jamás el peso a esto. Muéranse. Vamos, inténtenlo. Sientan una vez lo que es respawnear y no le tengan miedo a la muerte como nosotros...  
Michael no supo qué responder. Brian tenía una manera muy... directa para decir las cosas. Tenía toda la razón, sí, pero su modo de hacerse entender no era el más indicado para hacerlo. Ahora veía porqué no hablaba mucho.  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo Michael retomando la ruta con todo el mundo siguiéndole.  
Brian se sorprendió.  
-Adelante, supongo.  
-Alguna vez fuiste un humano, ¿cierto?  
Brian le miró secamente, pero bajó la vista, se adelantó y calló. Eso le dio a Michael y al grupo una idea general acerca de su pasado. En algún momento tuvo que haberlo sido. Michael no quiso seguir indagando y marchó junto con el grupo. Poco después llegaron a la entrada de una cueva justo en las faldas de una seria cadena montañosa.  
-A menos de que querráis intentar una escalada, tendremos que atravesar este pasaje. ¿Concuerdan todos?  
Walter fue el primero en asentir y entrar. Por supuesto, Michael le detuvo.  
-Eh, espera- le dijo. No parecía una buena idea, y además el sol aún se alzaba en lo alto. Tiempo para escalar tenían.  
-¿Por qué debiese ser mejor ingresar por la cueva, si se puede saber, señor Winchester?- preguntó Adelle.  
-En mi opinión sois unos jugadores excepcionales. No me parece que tengáis inconveniente alguno con esta ruta, la que es, por cierto, un atajo. Cruzando por aquí, lo único que se interpondrá entre nuestra caravana y las montañas húmedas serán unos pequeños bosques. Además, considerad que cualquier ahorro de tiempo es valioso.  
Michael accedió a regañadientes. Cada uno se preparó con antorchas y espada a mano, a excepción de Walter, quien iba con un pico de fortuna II. Las antorchas del grupo no fueron necesarias, porque el lugar ya había sido explorado.  
-Os dije que era mejor esta opción- les dijo Winchester-. Hace ya tiempo que crucé estos lugares con mi grupo antiguo de fieles compañeros humanos.  
-Pues parece ser que no tuvieron ningún problema con este tramo- dijo Michael. En efecto, el lugar tenía luz en casi cada rincón imaginable. Hasta en el techo había iluminación.  
-Fueron bastante precavidos, ¿no?- preguntó Aprile.  
-Es cierto- dijo Eric, su compañero verde-, es como si realmente se hubieran preocupado de hacer que este lugar fuera transitable y seguro.  
-Me parece que no del todo- dijo el creeper de al lado-, por el sector de allá hay un barranco que nadie ha iluminado aún. Nunca se sabe cuándo la cosa puede ponerse peligrosa...  
-Eh. ¿se puede saber quién eres?- le dijo Eric.  
-¿Este creeper no venía con nosotros?- señaló Brian.  
Michael inmediatamente volteó y lo que vio no le agradó. Habían tres creepers en vez de dos, una pequeña Aprile y dos adultos.  
-¡Todos, dispérsense!  
A cada quién le costó entender qué estaba pasando y sólo se limitaron a ver hacia donde estaba Michael. Pero cuando escucharon que el creeper se encendió huyeron todos, excepto Walter, quien no estaba; y Brian, acertándole un flechazo en la frente y haciéndole retroceder.  
-¿Es que acaso no les he caído bien o qué? Y tú, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué no atacas a los humanos?  
-¿Realmente quieres morir sin causa? ¿O no te has enterado? El dragón fue eliminado...  
-¿Y crees que me importa? ¡Sabes cómo son los humanos! ¡Son unas criaturas horribles!  
Y sin previo aviso el creeper fue hacia el barranco de la cueva. Walter estaba allí mirando abajo para ver cuántos minerales podía divisar. No había notado nada de lo ocurrido.  
-¡Walter!- le gritó Michael con fuerza.  
-¿Eh?- dijo éste, volteando sólo para recibir un estallido en su cara. El pobre desgraciado cayó hasta el fondo y se azotó sin remedio.  
-¡Noooooooo!  
Michael fue el primero en correr a ver si estaba bien. Pero cuando vio sus pertenencias no supo qué hacer. Desesperado volteó para pedirle sugerencias al grupo. Winchester respiró pesadamente.  
-Debe haber respawneado. Habrá que volver por él... 


	3. Respawneo

Por un instante, sólo por un mínimo instante Michael había olvidado que el respawneo había vuelto a ser posible. Se prometió que lo primero que iba a hacer al ver a Walter de nuevo sería asegurarse de darle un buen puñetazo por irresponsable. Estaba rojo de ira.  
-Este... ¿todo bien?- le preguntó Aprile, cabeceándole y poniendo un par de preocupados ojos tiernos que Michael no pudo, por muy irritado que estuviese, ignorar.  
-No, no pasa nada- dijo en voz alta. En realidad se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo. No tenía razón para enojarse porque Walter aún vivía.  
Pero eso aún lo tenían que comprobar.  
-Partamos de inmediato- dijo Adelle-. Aún hay tiempo como para llegar a la base anterior, ¿no es cierto?  
-En efecto- dijo Winchester-. Pero esto solamente depende del joven Michael, él debe tomar la decisión.  
Michael, considerándolo una sabia sugerencia, decidió ir a buscar a su tostado camarada.  
-Sí, vayamos por él...  
-Eh, espera- dijo Adelle-, ¿no se supone que Walter no vive en el poblado con nosotros?  
-¿A qué os referís, joven Adelle?  
-Es cierto, él vive solo- dijo Michael-. Y creo que afortunadamente no debería quedar muy lejos de aquí. Eso significa que si no se ha mudado de casa podría estar allí.  
-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que el joven Walter esté allí o no? Supondría una considerable pérdida de tiempo si no se encuentra.  
-Es mi amigo y eso es suficiente para mí- dijo, y sin esperar respuesta de nadie agarró un mapa, leyó para sí unas coordenadas y se fue en busca de la casa de Walter. Winchester tenía una cara de enojo que no se podía sacar. Y para colmo, los demás siguieron al muchacho, puesto que para ellos la justa y autoritaria figura de Michael tenía más peso que la del aldeano sacerdote.  
-¿Realmente estás bien?- le preguntó Aprile a su dueño, quien venía posiblemente igual de irritado que Winchester.  
-¿Eh... ?- respondió el joven, claramente desconcentrado de su enojo. No se había dado cuenta hasta que Aprile se lo hizo notar.  
Michael tomó aire para hablar. No era algo fácil de decir.  
-Este... te voy a ser sincero esta vez. No estoy bien. Para nada. Yo no sé qué tan acostumbrados estén ustedes a perder familia, porque ese es el negocio al que se dedican. Pero al menos los humanos no lo vemos así. Me dolió bastante el que Walter muriera de esa manera, porque había olvidado que ahora podemos respawnear, pero en este momento debe estar en su casa, así que ya creo estar mejor.  
-Es cierto- agregó Adelle-, debemos ir a sacarlo de su casa y darle el azote de su vida, para que no vuelva a pasar nada de esto.  
-Oh, ya veo...  
-Bueno, suficiente cháchara, que aún nos queda tramo. Vamos por tu amigo oscuro- dijo Brian a secas, sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras en absoluto. Michael vio algo de apoyo en sus compañeros y prosiguió.  
-Bien, nos marchamos. Vamos a buscar a Walter.  
-Y con lo bien que estábamos emprendiendo buena parte del viaje...- se lamentó Winchester, hablando para sí porque sabía que nadie iba a preocuparse mucho por lo que dijera. Después de todo era un aldeano, y sólo por ello le tenían menos estima. Por lo general los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados a malos tratos de jugadores, pero se lo tenían merecido por ser a ratos tacaños.  
Con el grupo avanzando y con Winchester dándoles pociones de velocidad a todos sin preguntarles, cada vez estaban más cerca de la casa de Michael, la que sería la primera parada. De inmediato llegaron al lago de las planicies, al borde del milenario bosque de abetos. Michael comenzó a cosechar las cañas que alcanzaron a crecer, repuso todo lo demás y comenzó a manejar una caña solitaria de un metro hacia todos lados como si fuera una espada.  
No se le daba muy bien.  
-Eh, ¿qué haces?- le dijo Adelle. Estaba impaciente por llegar a la casa de su amigo.  
-Este, nada... ¿sólo jugaba con esta caña?  
-Deja eso ahí y continuemos. Ya se va a hacer de noche.  
En efecto, ya había pasado el mediodía. El grupo atravesó con cuidado hasta que con la noche encima llegaron a la casa de Michael y entraron todos. Claro que el slime y la araña mayor tuvieron que entrar por el agujero que aún estaba en la pared. Michael apenas tuvo tiempo para poder tapar su pared rota con tierra antes de que se llenara de zombies y arañas queriendo entrar. Estaban algo exhaustos y querían dormir, pero es que en cuestión de segundos la casa fue invadida por muchas arañas. Adelle estaba sintiéndose menos que cómoda con todas las arañas queriendo entrar escalando las paredes haciendo un enorme y asqueroso bullicio.  
-¡Eeeeeewww!  
-Vengan, acérquense todos- les dijo Michael, quien sacó un montón de tablas del piso y con pala y pico comenzó a abrirse paso hacia abajo, donde creó un salón subterráneo.  
-No es la gran cosa, pero debería mantenernos alejados de los mobs de afuera.  
Puso camas para todos los que quisieran dormir incluyéndose y se echó. Aprile se sentó en el borde de su cama hasta que se quedó dormida. El zombie se fue a dormir parado en un rincón mirando la pared y Brian subió al piso principal de la casa, donde comenzó a estudiar mobs peligrosos a través de la ventana. Sin darse cuenta, estaba comenzando a ser visto como un supuesto mob hostil que ya no era razón de preocupación para nadie. Si hasta a veces jugaba con Aprile y todo.  
-En qué me he convertido- reía solo.  
A la mañana siguiente tuvo un recordatorio de esto: se le dio la orden de arrasar con todo y limpiar camino para el grupo. No le importaba el tener que acabar con sus colegas de raza. Es sólo que sentía que ya no era el fiero asesino que alguna vez acabó con cuatro jugadores en el período del Hardcore, y eso le molestaba. A diferencia de sus compañeros reformados, todavía sentía que quedada ese aire siniestro en él.  
-Eh, calma, que no estás compitiendo contra nadie- le dijo Adelle. Estaba matando a todos los mobs a una velocidad preocupante. Era de todos modos bueno, porque estaban saliendo bastantes.  
-No me digas que hay un spawmer cerca...- dijo Michael pensativo. Adelle negó con la cabeza.  
-El sol ya salió y está iluminando todo. Además hasta donde yo sé los spawners son subterráneos.  
Michael no podía estar más equivocado en darle razón a la chica. Pero eso, por ahora, era lo de menos.  
-Bueno, entonces será mejor que aprovechemos el sol bien esta vez. ¿Cómo van sus cascos, chicos?  
Ambos aún tenían mucha durabilidad. Recorrieron buena parte del bosque pasando por la cueva donde alguna vez la familia de Aprile se había instalado a vivir. Aprile comenzó a reducir la velocidad de su marcha andando cabizbaja. Michael también comenzó a andar a una velocidad lenta, le dio una caricia y puso una voz calmada y suave.  
-Tranquila, que ahora nos tienes a nosotros.  
Sabía exactamente lo que la pequeña estaba pensando. Aprile le miró por un largo rato. No sabía qué decir.  
-Gracias...  
-Oye, no tenemos todo el día- le dijo Adelle a Michael desde lejos porque se habían quedado rezagados. Michael apuró el paso y desde ese punto Aprile no se le despegó. El muchacho no podía estar más orgulloso de tener a nada menos que una creeper domesticada. Cualquiera podía domesticar un ocelote, pero no un creeper. Siguieron el sendero torcido de abetos interminables hasta que vieron una pequeña casa de dos pisos, de abedul y techo de roble oscuro. La negra cabeza de Walter asomaba por una de las ventanas del piso superior.  
-¡Eh, chicos, no lo van a creer, tienen que escuchar esto... !  
Su oscura cabeza desapareció por unos instantes y volvió a ser visible en la entrada principal. Con cuerpo y todo.  
-Ven acá...- dijo Michael dándole un fuerte abrazo. Casi tenía ganas de llorar y de golpearle al mismo tiempo.  
-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocupados así...  
-No me vuelvas a asustar así...  
-Bueno, no es para tanto, recuerda que ahora se puede respawnear- le dijo Adelle.  
-Sí, pero...  
-De eso es precisamente de lo que quería hablar con ustedes- dijo Walter muy emocionado. Todos reaccionaron con confusión.  
-¿Qué os ha acontecido, joven Walter?  
-Sí, ya cuenta- dijo la araña mayor impaciente-. Queremos saber porqué el escándalo.  
-Verán, cuando caí y... este, pues... morí... je, suena raro decir eso...  
-Al grano- le dijo Michael.  
\- Perdona. Estaba allí tirado. Sabía que había muerto. Pero aún así podía seguir observando lo que pasaba alrededor. Veía mis cosas desparramadas y todo. No puedo explicar bien cómo pasó esto, pero se me presentaron dos opciones: respawnear o volver. Naturalmente decidí respawnear. Era la opción obvia, ¿no?  
-¿Se te mostraron qué cosa?- preguntó Michael, más que confundido. Sin embargo, Adelle se mostró intrigada.  
-¿Volver adónde?  
Walter se encogió de hombros.  
-No sé...  



	4. Volver

-¿Aún practicando? Vete a dormir. Ya es tarde.  
-Lo... lo sé, es sólo...  
-Tendrás un buen desempeño. Ya verás.  
-No me siento conforme... perdona, pero ya sabes cómo me gusta tener exigencia...  
-No. No puede ser. ¿Porqué siempre exageras las cosas? Quiero que mires hacia allá. Quiero que me digas qué es lo que ves.  
-Un cerdo.  
-No, no es gracioso, sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-Uuugh... son un montón de sillas vacías.  
-Exacto. Y mañana se llenarán de personas que no vendrán a ver la competencia ni a los demás rivales. Vendrán a verte a ti, a ver cómo te luces y ganas, y a alentarte si fallas. Aunque puede que todos crean que eres pesimista y hables con tanta seriedad, yo creo que es porque eres una persona dedicada como no lo es nadie.  
-¿Eso fue una especie de cumplido... ?  
-Sí, sí lo fue.  
-Eh... pues gracias, supongo...

Adelle alzó su mano abierta alta en el aire para desplegar su inventario y sacó una chuleta. Le daba hambre escuchar historias tan interesantes como esas. La humanidad aún desconocía mucho.  
-Pues será bueno no averiguar qué significan esas opciones- dijo Michael-. La próxima vez que mueras...  
-Mejor que eso, que intente no morir- dijo Brian con su cara seria de siempre. Michael se dio cuenta de que estaba contemplando el morir como una opción para la inexperiencia de Walter.  
-Bueno, eso mismo...- dijo algo decaído-. La próxima vez debes estar más atento.  
-De acuerdo.  
Tal respuesta sorprendió a Adelle.  
-Este, ¿no vas a protestar o algo?- le dijo. Walter era ese tipo de persona que apenas podía quejarse por algo, iba y lo hacía inmediatamente.  
-Eh... pues no, cuando desperté supe que vendrían por mí, y supuse que lo mejor sería asumir mi falta y hacerles caso.  
De igual manera, Michael no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse estupefacto. No sabía que su amigo pudiese llegar a ser así de maduro... o al menos eso quería creer. Todo esto parecía deberse a que le estaba tomando el peso a que se le estuviera dando una nueva oportunidad, cosa con la que nadie en el mundo contaba antes de que se encargaran del dragón. Muchos ni siquiera tenían idea de que esto fue alguna vez posible en el pasado.  
-Recuerden que algunos de nosotros no podemos respawnear, pero si a mí me hubiera ocurrido algo similar, también les hubiera esperado- dijo Brian en referencia a los mobs en general-, no es que sea algo exageradamente evidente, pero es lógico.  
-Pienso lo mismo- dijo Aprile-, si me llegara a extraviar, los esperaría en algún lugar recurrente.  
Luego de eso dio un bostezo con sus pequeñas facciones.  
-No sé ustedes, pero tanta cháchara ya me dio sueño- les dijo Adelle-, además se hace de noche, no tendría sentido partir ahora si alguno de ustedes quisiera.  
Winchester no dijo nada. Se le notaba menos irascible, pero aún impaciente. Los demás sabiendo que era una indirecta dirigida hacia Winchester callaron conteniendo risas y se fueron a dormir. Las arañas pequeñas y los slimes durmieron juntos, pero Brian salió afuera a hacer alguna ronda. Se la pasó toda la noche aburrido parado en el techo pensando en los últimos acontecimientos y vigilando el terreno erguido como un pilar.  
Especialmente recordaba las palabras de Walter.  
-¿Volver?- se decía-. ¿Para qué volver? Y además, ¿adónde? Volver es para cobardes...  
-A ti también te gusta tener tu tiempo a solas...- le dijo la araña mayor, lo que hizo que Brian se asustara y empuñara una flecha.  
-Ya sabes- continuó-, alejarse del grupo, meditar... ese tipo de cosas.  
-Sí- respondió dándole la espalda-, pero no ando por ahí de espía escuchando a los demás a escondidas.  
-Tranquilo, hombre, que apenas has dicho nada. Y si quisiera buscar una verdadera conversación con alguien, dudo que tengas mucho interesante que decir. Está bien que de vez en cuando quieras huir a lo salvaje solo. Pero somos un grupo, ¿sabes?  
-¿Huir adónde... ? Mira cuatro ojos, no sé a qué has venido, pero si no quieres conseguir más que ser una molestia, me veré obligado a verte como un enemigo para todos, y con órdenes o no te colocaré en una pared como trofeo a punta de flechas.  
-Huir, ya sabes, ser hostil de nuevo. Salir y matar gente. Regresar a la hostilidad no es de cobardes. Es una simple opción. Nadie te lo va a reprochar si huyes ahora.  
Claro, para ella era fácil decir eso, porque estaba en su naturaleza de monstruo el actuar como tal. Pero Brian era originalmente un humano. Debía reprimir sus instintos de querer matar en todo momento porque no era normal en él.  
-No gracias, estoy bien- respondió finalmente, menos molesto por alguna razón.  
-Así se habla- dijo la vieja araña, aún hablando con enigmas-, sabía que terminaría convenciéndote.  
Brian, aún dándole la espalda, seguía confundido, por lo que decidió confrontarla.  
-¿De qué rayos estás hablando ahora?  
Pero la araña ya no estaba. Había desaparecido con una triunfante sonrisa. Al parecer había conseguido su objetivo, sea el que fuera. Brian suspiró y prefirió continuar su vigilancia sentado.  
Por la mañana la tropa se reunió para chequear la cantidad de provisiones que aún les quedaban, puesto que Winchester pasó parte la noche crafteando, entre otras cosas algunas pociones para todos. Una vez que estuvieron listos, Michael dio la orden bromeando.  
-Winchester se enojará aún más si no partimos ahora, así que será mejor que continuemos cuanto antes.  
-He ahí una sabía manera de hablar...- dijo el viejo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Michael estaba tomándole el pelo, calló de inmediato enrojecido. Adelle y Walter estallaron en risas. Winchester se levantó y salió por la puerta.  
-Bueno bueno niñatos, que ya estuvo.  
Así salieron todos tras el sacerdote para retomar rumbo a la cueva. Llegar les tomó tiempo, pero cuando comenzaron a llegar apuraron el paso. Sobre todo Michael, quien otra vez andaba serio, porque había olvidado por completo que iban para enfrentarse a aquellos quienes querían acabar con todos los jugadores y tipos de mobs usando quién sabe qué clase de método descubierto por ellos.  
-Sigan andando.  
-Que no somos sirvientes, por favor, danos algo de aire- dijo Eric.  
-Lo siento, pero hemos perdido ya mucho tiempo regresando por Walter- le respondió Michael, con lo que logró que su amigo verde comenzara a caminar cabizbajo. La tropa entera avanzó un buen tramo hasta que divisaron la cueva.  
-¿Todo bien?- rompió la araña mayor. El moreno muchacho sonrió.  
-Sí... no es nada. No puedo quejarme por escarmientos.  
-Dejen eso ya- les dijo el esqueleto.  
-Brian- le dijo Michael. Este sólo le dirigió una mirada seria y esperó a que el humano dijera algo, posiblemente en su contra. Sin embargo, Michael prefirió guardar silencio.  
-Por favor, sigamos.  
Luego de atravesar la cueva, dieron con una empinada colina abajo, la que terminaba en un bosque. Cada quien a excepción de las arañas iba saltando hacia abajo teniendo cuidado de no aterrizar demasiado fuerte.  
-Por allí- dijo Winchester señalando una dirección marcada con algunas antorchas en los árboles. Iban aún a paso rápido. Era como si se les fuera a venir una horda de peste.  
-Eh, esperen, denme tiempo para comer algo- repuso Walter. Adelle no halló nada mejor que comenzar a bromear para animar al grupo.  
-No vamos de picnic.  
-¿Eh... ? ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre?  
-Bajar unos kilos de más no te haría falta- le dijo Michael por decir algo, lo que hizo que Winchester inesperadamente comenzara a reír.  
-¡No seáis irreverente! ¡El joven Walter está bastante falto de carne!  
-No tienen porqué molestarme exclusivamente a mí, ¿saben?- intentó defenderse, sin lograrlo.  
-No vas a escapar de esta tan fácil- le dijo Michael.  
-Gracias- le respondió el moreno joven, con sarcasmo y una cara algo fastidiada.  
-Pero si lo de antes fue una broma, nada más- dijo Adelle-. ¡Estás en los huesos!  
-¡Estás peor que Brian!- le siguió Michael, con lo que todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas. Todos, excepto Brian, quien se paró en seco.  
-Este... ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Aprile. Brian solamente se limitaba a observar a Michael a los ojos, con esa seriedad que sólo a un esqueleto se le puede notar. Este último comenzó a asustarse.  
-¿Brian... ?  
Pero Brian nuevamente no contestó, y al ver esto, Winchester quiso intervenir.  
-Por favor, tomad algo de descanso. Acomodaos en el piso, Brian. Estáis como carcomido por el wither...  
Entonces Brian le disparó una flecha a Michael, la que le dio de lleno en la cabeza, causándole daño moderado.  
-¿¡Pero estás loco!?- le dijo Walter al esqueleto, quien se dio vuelta y logró encajarle una flecha en el hombro en vez de la cabeza solamente porque el muchacho le esquivó al último instante. Acto seguido, Brian disparó aún otra flecha, dirigida hacia Adelle y desviada por ella misma con destreza con la ayuda de su espada. Michael no se lo podía creer. Nadie entendía qué le estaba pasando al montón de huesos. 


End file.
